Walking the Line
by Rinara
Summary: Four years later, Jimmy is attending college in Liberty City. When he gets evicted from his dorms, he's left without money and a place to stay. Jimmy turns to Niko Bellic for help. Will he turn to the crime life of Liberty City, or will he walk the line?
1. Evicted

I shivered holding the newspaper above my head. The autumn rain pounded against my body as I ran down the sidewalk, trying to get to my dorm.

"Watch it!" yelled a woman when I bumped into her. "Have some manners, kid!"

Ignoring her—and my hate—I kept on running. I slid to a halt as I grabbed the stair's railing to my dorm. The rain was getting worse, its fierceness pierced my skin as I let go of the newspaper. I jiggled the handle of the door—it was locked. I sighed and looked into the window. Three guys were laughing at their stupid joke of locking the doors.

"Oh, you guys are so going to get it!" I growled.

Running back down the steps, I quickly sprinted to the side of the dorm building and through the alleyway. There was no way they could have locked the emergency door on the back of the dorms. Finally reaching the emergency door, I pushed it open to see the guys running towards me. They were thinking the same thing I was.

Soaked, I ran into the dorm and shoved one of the guys who were ready to fight me. Curling my hand into a fist, I punched the leader of the group. A dorm security quickly saw and pushed through the three other guys to me.

"That's it!" He yelled, holding his face only a few inches from mine. "You are going to be evicted from these dorms! I am sick of dealing with you and your fights!"

The guard grunted and ran to the front office where he would tell the head owner—again. I sighed and watched the three guys laugh and walk away. Walking up the stairs, I heard my wet feet crunch against the beige carpet.

It had been four years since my mom and step-dad dropped me off at Bullworth Academy. To me, it was unbelievable. How did my high school years go by so fast? Now, I was nineteen years old. It was my first year at college, away from Bullworth, away from everything I once knew.

I didn't even get a choice at where I wanted to attend college; my stupid step-father said it was legacy that I have to go to the college he went to. This college was pathetic; it's full of arrogant people. I probably had it better back at Bullworth.

I unlocked the door to my room, and saw my roommate passed out on the floor. Another party, he was offered beer, now he's on the floor—again. When he wakes up, it's going to be hell.

I walked over to his sweating body, and kicked him in the side. He moaned. "What the hell—" he turned over. "My head hurts!"

"I'm being evicted!" I yelled finally having enough of everything. "Clean yourself up before the manager sees you like this and blames me again!"

He tugged himself off the carpet and dragged over to his bed moaning. My roommate was passed out again.

I rolled my eyes and opened the closet. Pulling out my luggage, there was a knock at the door. The manager, I thought. I sighed before opening the door. I was right, as usual.

"What did I tell you?" The manager yelled, letting herself into the room. "Not only did you ruin the new carpets on the staircase, you managed to start a fight again!"

"I didn't start a fight, I told you it was—"

"No it wasn't those three boys! They are good kids and doing excellent in their studies. You should take notes from them, Hopkins!" She yelled as she stared at my roommate.

I knew what was coming next.

"And don't tell me you're the one who started that party with your roommate!" She slapped the face of my passed out roommate. "Get up, dirt bag!"

He moaned, and woke up. "What?"

"You need to straighten up as well!" She yelled into his ear, and he shivered holding his head.

The manager walked around the room, kicking at our clothes and books that lay on the floor. She turned to my bed and gasped. I stared at her horrified face.

"And what is this?" She stared at something plastic that was sticking out from the bottom of my mattress.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the mattress curiously. I dropped it back down quickly, hoping that she didn't see what I just saw. She gasped over exaggeratedly and tugged on the plastic bag, pulling it from under my mattress.

"Weed!" Ms. Manager yelled and my roommate hid his face under his pillow. "You sir, are in a lot of trouble!"

"Wait—" I held onto her shoulders. "That's not even mine! I swear I don't know how it got there!"

… But I had a feeling who put it there since the moment I saw the bag.

"That's it, you are evicted and I never want to see your face around here again!"

Turning back to my roommate, she pulled him off the bed. "You better get your act together too or you'll be next!"

The manager dropped the weed in the trash and slammed the door when she left. I sighed and my roommate, John, moaned.

He stayed staring at the ceiling. "Close call …"

I could feel my face getting hot. "Close call?" I walked over to him and pulled him off the floor by his shirt. "Close call? I just got evicted because of you!"

"Watch the shirt, Jimmy!" He held onto my fists as they were firmly holding his shirt. "I'm sorry! It's not even my weed, and I just couldn't put it under _my_ bed!"

"Why not?" I yelled, putting my fist before his face. He squirmed.

"… Because if she caught me with my friend's weed, she would have evicted me instead!" He closed his eyes the moment I motioned I was going to punch him. "I can't get evicted again! This'll be the sixth time I get expelled from a college and a dorm!"

"So you put it under my bed?" I was furious. "You—"

"Don't—" John squirmed when my fist was five inches from his face.

There was a knock at the door, John was saved. I dropped him without remorse and walked towards the door. Sighing again, I opened it. Ms. Manager was back.

"By the way, boy," Ms. Manager sighed. "I need you out of here in an hour; a new student is just arriving and will be in this room."

My face was flushed. "Does it even matter to you where I'm going to be staying after this?"

"Not at all!" She seemed amused. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to hide weed under your mattress."

"It's not mine, I—"

"Whatever!" She closed the door on my face.

I sighed and walked back to my roommate who was falling asleep on the floor again. I kicked him in the side.

"Ouch!" he yelled, finally waking up.

"So you got me evicted, John!" I smirked. "How do you plan to fix this mess, huh?"I kicked him again, he held his side. "How do you plan to tell my parents and where did you reserve for me to stay?"

"I'm really sorry, Jimmy!" He assured me and motioned for me not to kick him again. "Please, I can make it up to you!"

I was about to kick him again, but stopped. "How?"

"Look—I, uh. I'm really sorry," John whimpered. "I really can't make it up to you, but I'm really, really sorry, Jimmy …"

I stared into his eyes full of pity, and kicked him again. He moaned. I grabbed my clothes from the drawers, the floor, my books too, and everything in between. I stuffed it into my small luggage and walked slowly to the door.

"I'm really sorry, Jimmy …" John whispered slowly. "I'm really, really, _truly_ sorry …" I shut the door to my dorm, finally tired of hearing my roommate apologize for his betrayal.


	2. Pawn

The streets were cold and meaningless to me. I could feel the cold puddles soak into my old sneakers every time I made my way around people. The people were always doing the same thing—living. They were living a meaningless life; no one seemed to have emotions anymore. Everyone did the same thing; they acted the same way, because they were lost in the hectic life of Liberty City.

No one knew how to _live_ anymore. Live the way they were supposed to.

I carried my luggage carefully as I tried to dodge the oncoming crowd of businessmen trying to get back to their homes. What I would give to know where I was going to stay. My luggage suddenly pounded into the knee of a Catholic schoolgirl.

"Ouch!" She squealed, and I quickly turned around to apologize. "Watch it!" I jumped at her attitude.

I never would have thought that a little, Catholic schoolgirl would have the guts to tell a college guy to watch what he's doing. Geez, Liberty City kids these days.

I kept staring in awe at her angry face and pouting expression, and then laughed a little bit. "Someone needs a nap," I couldn't help but be a little mean.

"You jerk!" She ran up to me and kicked me in the knee. Pay back.

"Ow!" I rubbed my knee and watched her run off. "You—don't you dare run!"

I ran after her and she started freaking out. The little girl started yelling the moment she saw me sprinting after her. I guess she didn't expect anyone to take action since she's so young.

"Get away from me you freak!" She squealed and ran into the arms of an older woman. I caught eyes with the furious lady—her mother.

I backed away. "Maybe you should teach her some manners, that brat of yours."

Her forehead was turning red. "What were you doing to my daughter?!"

"Nothing, she—" I paused. Was she really going to believe me?

"Someone help! This man is a sicko!" The little girl screamed holding tight unto her mother. "He tried to take advantage of me!"

"Wait, what—" I stuttered in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"You sick—" Her mother panted. She was definitely angry now.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" I tried to persuade her.

A crowd started forming and caught the attention of a police officer nearby. He made his way through the crowd and stared at the girl who started crying. What a little freak!

"That boy tried to take advantage of my daughter!" the mother yelled, still comforting her liar of a daughter.

The cop stared at me with his deep, almost black, eyes. I was in trouble and it wasn't going to be like getting in trouble with a prefect back at Bullworth.

"Come here boy," The demon-like man commanded. He walked closer to me. "Is this true?"

"Why the hell would I try to take advantage of a little girl?" I asked, trying to hide my newfound hate. "Especially when she looks as bad as her mother?"

I dropped my mouth open. Did I just say that?

Everyone gasped and the cop grabbed my arm harshly. "Alright, you're—"

"I don't think so!" I let go of everything I believed in, and punched the cop. He stepped back holding his face, and I used my luggage this time as I hit his head. The cop fell back and was now moaning in pain.

I ran off, shoving people to move as I made my way through the crowd. Old ladies yelled and some men tried to hold me back from leaving. I guess they all felt bad for the cop … and the mother. It didn't matter to me, though. I fought anyone who stood in my way.

Running around the corner, I kept crashing into people along the way, and it was really annoying. Not everyone enjoyed dropping their things and actually wanted to fight me.

I kept running and watched everyone and everything pass me by. I looked back and saw the cop not far behind, he was just turning the corner. I quickly turned into an alley, and then into another, and then another. Soon, I wasn't sure if I even knew where I was going anymore. I looked back and there was no cop, but I kept running anyway. I exited the alley and ran across the busy street that wasn't moving because of traffic. I reached the sidewalk and stopped. I looked back across the street and there wasn't any one following me anymore, but I still had a problem.

What if there were more cops looking for me?

I started walking as I listened to my panting. My heart pounded and my nerves twitched every muscle in my body. I was aware of everything around me; I couldn't feel more _alive_ than I am right now. I was finally awake from a deep slumber of misery.

It didn't matter though; I didn't have a job, or a place to stay. What was I supposed to do now? My mother and step-father would kill me if they knew what happened to me. Should I even tell them?

I kept looking back and finally caught sight of an officer emerging from the same alley I came from. Quickly turning around, I prayed that he didn't catch sight of my face. I tried to look casual without acting too scared or swift. I had to blend in with the laziness around me, which shouldn't be too hard. Hopefully.

Panic settled in my stomach; I could feel the horror building up in my legs, urging me to run as fast as I could. I turned around out of curiosity and caught eyes with the cop. An unlucky time to look back, but then again, I was never lucky to begin with.

"Excuse me sir," The cop said as I heard his footsteps coming closer behind me. I started walking faster, getting deeper in the crowd. "Excuse me sir! May I have a word with you?"

Ignoring him, I started in a full out sprint down the rest of the sidewalk. I quickly started sorting out all my options in my head, but none of them seemed to work. Not only did my manager catch me with drugs, I insulted a mother and daughter who thought I was a pedophile. I was going away for a _long_ time.

Turning the corner, I entered the first door I saw and ran in. It wasn't a very good place to hide since there were windows everywhere. But under the window, there was a table. I knelt down on the floor and crawled under my small safe haven. My back against the wall, I saw a shadow being displayed before me. The cop was looking through the sunny window; I guess he thought the same thing I did. For a few minutes, he stayed searching through the window and I held my breath. What would I do if he walked into this place? I shuddered at the thought.

"Excuse me?" A thick accent scolded me. "Just what are you doing in my building and under _my_ table?"

The shadow was gone. "Ummm," I whispered, peeking out from under the table. "Sorry?"

"Get out of here, kid!" The man pointed to the same door I walked into.

I sighed and pulled myself off the floor. "Fine, fine!" I moaned.

"Roman, just what are you doing in there?" yelled a woman from the other room.

"Nothing, baby!" responded the accented man.

The door connected to our room flew open. A woman with thick glasses gracefully walked through the door. I couldn't help but notice that her brown hair was tied back in a messy bun. But the most important part about her was that she was pregnant, despite the fact that there was a little girl standing right beside her.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at me. I also heard a faint accent on her that I actually recognized. It was Puerto Rican.

"No one, just some kid who stumbled into my office," the man known as Roman confirmed, "So out you go, kid."

"Well—wait!" I paused, taking a look around the office. Outside the window were a line of taxi cabs. It was a garage full of them, to be precise. "Can I have a job here?" I could hear desperation in my voice.

"Sorry, not hiring right now," He held firmly onto my shoulders leading me to the door.

"Oh, come on! You have to give me a job, I just got evicted—" I paused the moment he began shoving me.

"Oh, Roman!" yelled the woman holding her stomach. "Give the boy a chance! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Mallorie, baby—" Roman moaned.

"Jimmy Hopkins, ma'am," I responded, ignoring roman. "I really need a job if you can find me anything. I'll work as a janitor if you want, I don't have to drive a cab."

"You really want a job that bad?" She asked curiously.

"I just got evicted from my college; I need money and a place to stay."

"Hmmmm," Mallorie hummed.

Roman sighed, "Well there really isn't much of a janitor's job around here, sorry."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I slowly turned around and practically dragged my way to the door.

"Oh!" I heard Roman yell.

I turned around hoping the best, but then realized that he pulled out his cell phone and starting talking on it. I sighed again. I caught eyes with the lady known as Mallorie, and she smiled apologetically.

"Yes? Oh sure, I'll send someone right now!" Roman cheered but then paused, "But wait, that guy isn't here right now, he won't be here for another hour! You need one now though?"

Roman shut his phone, "Kid, wait!"

I turned around slowly. "What? I thought you weren't offering jobs."

"I'm not, but it's about my cousin," Roman replied simply. "I'll pay you if you go pick him up in my car." He grabbed my hand and placed a pair of keys in them.

"I'll need a job that's lasts," I boldly stated. "I'm not going to go run your little errands just because I need a job. Go find another guy." I threw the keys on the desk by the window.

I placed my hand on the door's handle.

"Wait!" Roman pleaded. "Fine, you little scammer, I'll give you a job."

I turned around to see him, trying to cover up my smile.

"Your job is to be a personal chauffeur of my cousin, Niko," He smiled and Mallorie clapped joyfully.

I couldn't help but feel like a pawn.


	3. Alive

"Wait—" I paused and took a step closer to the door. "I really don't need a job, I was just joking."

"Don't be silly, Jimmy," Mallorie walked closer to me and wrapped her arm around mine. "It's a good job; you'll get along well with Niko. Something about you reminds me of him."

I just wanted to keep my pride. "No really, thank you, but—"

"Yeah right, baby," Roman laughed mockingly while shuffling through his pocket. He pulled out an "I Love Liberty City" keychain holding a single, silver key. "I changed my mind, take this car instead." The key glistened in the sunlight.

I tried to gently make Mallorie let go of my arm—I didn't want to seem too obvious. She realized what I was trying to do and held on firmly.

Roman threw the key at me, and it swiftly hit my chest. I stuttered as I moved my vacant hand to catch the key, but it was too late. It fell on the black and white checkered floor before I could even catch it.

"Hurry up, boy," Roman waved me off. "My cousin is waiting."

I sighed and looked at Mallorie. She simply nodded me an approval. I slowly and agonizingly bent down to grab the key.

"Seriously—" Roman moaned. "Hurry up."

I grabbed the key and looked outside the window.

"No … the car is in that garage. Go through that door."

I sighed, "Of course …"

I dragged my feet against the dirty floor and opened the plain, metal door leading to my demise and loss of pride. Inside the garage were brand new taxi cabs, each one set perfectly in its marked space. In a corner of the garage were a bunch of men, probably the drivers taking a break. They gave me grim stares as I walked past them.

"That car, over there!" Roman pointed from the door.

I turned around to see where he was pointing. In the farthest corner of the garage was a black SUV. From the looks of it, it seemed to be brand new and very well kept. I didn't know who this "Niko" guy was, but from the looks of it, he's getting the best ride of the business.

I quickly made my way past the yellow cars that kept blinding me. The sunlight coming in from the open garage reflected off the smooth, glossy paint of the taxi cabs. Finally reaching the black SUV, I quickly opened the unlocked door and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Here we go," I moaned. I put the key into the ignition and turned it. The black, shiny, and obviously new SUV roared to life.

I quickly backed up out of the parking space and sighed some more. I really didn't want to be someone's chauffer. I stepped on the gas pedal slowly and turned the steering wheel. In under a few seconds, I was driving my way around the cars that were precisely parked in their registered spaces. I sighed even more.

Finally, I parked at the entrance of the garage and opened my window. I couldn't help but notice the other drivers staring at me.

"You need to go across the bridge to this apartment," Roman handed me a paper. "He'll be waiting outside patiently, so hurry up."

I nodded and stepped on the gas pedal once more, finally exiting the garage. I steered towards the side of the road and parked.

"2908 …" I silently read the address. "What the—I can't even find a Laundromat just outside my dorm! Where am I supposed to find this place?"

Looking around quickly, I opened the glove compartment. Inside, a GPS system lay tangled in its own wires. I gently slid my fingers across the dusty screen, feeling the new technology as if it was buried treasure. I slid across the seat to the passenger's side and lifted up the GPS system from the glove compartment. For a small, little thing it was definitely heavy. I began tracing each ridge of the screen impatiently. I didn't want to keep Niko waiting and end up losing this job on the first day.

"Welcome," The GPS system greeted lifelessly as I pushed the 'ON' button, "Please enter an address to begin."

I quickly typed in the address of the apartment into the system. The touch-screen keyboard was alien to me.

"Thank You. You have five miles to reach this location. Make a left turn at the next intersection." The computerized voice showed no compassion.

I turned where directed and in the distance, a beautiful, enormous bridge glistened in the sunlight. It connected two places over a vast river. I stared in awe at the bridge's glorious beauty. All cars slowed down as the traffic piled up in the middle of the bridge.

Despite all of the honking and angry drivers, nothing could remove me from the shock of how glorious and enormous the bridge is.

"Continue straight and turn right when possible."

I listened patiently to the loud humming of the air conditioner. I breathed in silently, feeling a sense of frustration take over. I began thinking about my mother and her reaction to my _news_. In the back of my mind, I hear the sudden desperation in her voice as she begs my step father to speak to the Dean of my college. There would be no way that I would get kicked out of my dorm, my mother would argue. I _needed_ college, and most importantly, I _needed_ to sleep somewhere.

Finally crossing the bridge, I turned to the right as the computerized voice had dictated.

"One more mile until you reach your destination …"

I stared at the people flocking to restaurants and bars alike. The sun was finally setting on this cold, never-ending Friday. People were ready to party—the weekend is what Liberty City people lived for.

"You have now arrived. Please type in another address to create a new map and directions." The computerized voice really annoyed me.

I parked right by the passing people on the sidewalk. The moment I looked up, it wasn't hard for me to notice the apartment complex. Whoever Niko was, I've got to admit, he had a nice apartment.

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm driving around a rich man. _Great_!"

My sarcasm amused me.

I turned off the GPS system and shoved it back into the glove compartment. I slammed the door shut, finally hiding the treasure once more.

_Knock, knock._

I jumped suddenly and quickly turned my head to the left. A man was knocking on the window. I lowered the window, still staring into the eyes of the strange man. In his eyes, a flame of anger flickered with every passing second. It continued to grow stronger, angrier.

"Listen to me—" His lips trembled with pain, his teeth covered in blood. "Don't stop driving until we aren't being followed anymore. Got that?"

I sat in complete shock, feeling the steering wheel sweat because of my hands.

"Niko?" I asked, completely horrified, "Are you Niko?"

He nodded as the blood continued gushing from the gash on his forehead. The blood slowly dripped down his forehead, past his eyes, and over his nose. Even more bloody sorrow leaked from the sides of his lips.

Niko's condition yelled excruciating pain and there was no help that I could give him.

He ran in front of the SUV towards the passenger's seat. He swung the door open while clenching his teeth shut. It seems his right arm might be injured.

"Go, go!" Niko commanded, pointing forward towards the bridge. "We need to get away from here. Anywhere—just go!"

I slammed my foot on the pedal and the engine roared. The tires screeched as they, too, were brought to life.

And in the same moment, I couldn't have felt more alive either.


	4. Better at Bullworth

I tried to keep my eyes on the road as we flew past pedestrians and cars alike. I was pushing this SUV to go 80 miles per hour through a highway that was packed with vehicles. I swiveled my way through different cars, ignoring their honking as I cut them off quickly. Screeching of tires filled the air, my SUV reeked of blood and sweat, and Niko was panting heavily.

I wanted to stare at him—I wanted to stare at the blood dripping down his face unto his jacket. I'm no sick freak, but I wanted to know _what_ or _who _did this to him. Was there anything I could do to help? I've never cared for anyone before, and I'm not really sure _how_ to care. This whole situation is a rush, and that's the only reason why I'm so curious about Niko's wounds.

Honestly, who needs college when you can live your life on the edge?

"Okay," Niko rubbed some blood of his face with his jacket's sleeve. The brown color of his sleeve stained to a darker tint the moment the blood soaked into it. "No one's following us."

I looked into the rear view mirror and smirked. "If they were following us, they probably got trapped behind the traffic," I grinned, but apparently, Niko didn't find it as funny. Slightly embarrassed, I asked, "Where do you want me to go now?"

He sighed, now cleaning his face with a tissue that I handed to him. "Take me back to Roman, I've got to tell him about this."

I nodded, taking the closest exit that led me off this snake of a highway.

"What's your name?" Niko asked softly, clearing his throat. "Do you work for my cousin?"

I sighed, feeling like a pawn. "The name's Jimmy, and no, I got sucked into this job by accident."

"Accident?" His accent was something I'm not familiar with.

"Yeah …" I listened to the sadness in my voice. "I got evicted from my dorms because of my pot-smoking roommate who planted drugs under my bed."

Niko listened patiently, staring out the window—his ears attentive but his thoughts lost in the skyline of Liberty City.

"I moved here because of my idiot step-dad. It is a _legacy_ if I attended the same university he did." I wondered why I was pouring out my past to this stranger who is possibly involved in a gang. "And my mom could give less of a crap about me. So now, I'm here driving you around."

Niko smirked while staring at me from the reflection of the window. "I asked if you worked for Roman, not how you ended up here."

"Sorry …" I whispered. "I was running from police and ended up in Roman's business to hide. I asked for a job, he turned me down. You called him, and he changed his mind."

I could feel disgust boiling inside of me. Niko turned to look at me, seeing the visible anger on my face.

"I'm driving you around like a pawn, like a dog tied to a leash," I continued angrily, "I don't have anywhere to stay, have no idea what to tell my parents, probably still have cops looking for me, and do you know what's the worst part? I won't even get paid for being a chauffeur for an hour!"

Niko looked forward suddenly. "Take the next turn to the right."

I obeyed, remembering what I just said, wondering if maybe I should apologize to this guy before he pulls out a gun and shoots me in the head.

"You said you were running from the cops?"

"Yeah, I—"

Niko smiled. "How old are you? Eighteen, nineteen?"

"Just turned nineteen, why?"

"At your age …" Niko's eyes became grim, lifeless. "I fought in a war."

The light turned red too fast, making me break suddenly. I turned to look at Niko, the apathetic expression on his face made me wonder.

"I grew up in difficult times when my country was in war. I was just a kid when I became a part of it."

I listened patiently, wondering if Niko was going to continue or not. I didn't feel like asking, so I held my inner urge to say something.

"At nineteen, I had killed so many people and witnessed horrible things." Niko smiled forcefully, trying to get away from something that pained him inside.

"Yeah …" I whispered, feeling awkward.

"What were the cops chasing you for?" Niko looked out the window again.

Embarrassed at the real reason why the cops were after me, I stayed silent. How could I possibly tell this man that I insulted a daughter and her mother after they accused me of being a pedophile?

"I punched a cop …" I whispered, feeling a little bit relieved that I didn't sound like an idiot. "…that's when I ran into your cousin's shop to hide under a table."

I looked around at the next stop sign. I was really close to Roman's business and recognized the street I was on. I took a swift left turn, eager to stop this conversation. As we neared the business, I felt a sense of relief but also fear.

Niko sighed. "I'll make sure my cousin pays you really well for what you did today."

I turned slowly into the garage of Roman's business, completely shocked.

"Really?" I tried to control my overwhelming happiness. "Why?"

"You're not afraid of anything—I like that."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. My mind was wiped clean, like a chalkboard that had been newly erased.

"In fact," Niko smiled slowly, turning to look at my blank expression. "I think I'll make it official…"

As I parked in the same spot this SUV had been in, I quickly turned off the car anxious to hear what else Niko was going to say. Roman burst out of the door that led to his main office.

"Cousin!" He yelled, running towards the SUV. I opened the door, glaring at him. "Mallorie and I were worried about you! What is with the strange call that you needed a ride immediately?"

Niko stepped out of the SUV, walking around towards the back of the vehicle. Roman, completely shocked, ran around as well to meet him at the back. The blood dripping down Niko's face was apparent from even before he got out of the car.

"Cousin, what—" Roman stuttered, pointing at all the blood. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you right now, but first, let's talk about him," Niko pointed to me. I stood there completely still, wondering what was going to become "official".

Roman turned to look at me, anger present in his expression. He opened his mouth swiftly, as if to scold me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled, finally losing my temper. "You wanted me to go pick him up and I did! Don't look at me like it's my fault, you son of a—"

"Guys, stop it!" Niko yelled, still wiping his face with the tissue I gave him. "Roman, pay this kid five hundred dollars and I'll pay another five hundred."

Roman turned back to look at Niko with complete shock. "Why? Five hundred dollars? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and also, I'm going to let him stay at our apartment."

Roman and I looked at each other in disbelief. Sharing an apartment with these people? Mallorie was sweet but almost seemed to be annoying. Roman was just a rude, money-loving freak—that much I learned in the last hour or two. And Niko? God only knows what type of gang this guy is related to. The blood dripping down his face is proof enough that these people are all insane.

I never thought that I'd say this, but I think I had it better back at Bullworth.


	5. Coldblooded Killer

At Bullworth Academy, I stood alone as I was the only one fighting for what was right. Sure, I did things the wrong way: I fought, I destroyed, and I tormented others. And in the end, I got expelled and ended up fighting that lunatic Gary. I got my revenge by beating him up, and luckily, got re-admitted to Bullworth after everyone realized that nothing had been my fault.

In college, life is still run by bullies and those who think they own the university. It is money that the counselors crave after. If you lack such a necessity, then forget it, you'll be given the worst classes and given bad career advice. The only difference about college from Bullworth is the fact that if I get into a fight, it's pretty much an expulsion with no chance of salvation. A fight might go on my record, and it could seriously scar me.

"Jimmy, Jimmy!" A little girl squealed happily.

I snapped back into reality and immediately caught eyes with Roman's little girl. Kate: her name was simple and sweet. She is currently four-years-old, but in her eyes, she's "four and a half." Her dark, straight brown hair formed perfectly around her little face.

"What's up, Kate?"

She smiled widely, "You're a weirdo!" Her pearly white, little teeth mocked me.

I sighed. First, she asks me to sit on the floor and play "tea-time" with her. Now, she's calling me weird. Running my hand over my face, I fell backwards into the plush, white carpet. I have been staying at Niko's apartment for a month now. I had no other bills to pay for other than college things. I could stay here—free of charge. The only catch: babysit Kate every weekend when Roman, Mallorie, or Niko weren't around. Roman is busy at all hours because of work, and Mallorie leaves each weekend with her girlfriends. Niko, on the other hand, comes in at all hours of the night. There are times when he's hurt or sick. Other than that, sometimes he's just drunk.

"Jimmy, play with me!" Kate tugged on my jacket aggressively.

I sat up fearfully. "Okay, okay! If you keep pulling too hard you can hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that!"

She giggled, "We wouldn't want that!"

Everything was a game for Kate. She literally had no idea of the real world around her. The main priority of her day was playing dress-up with all her stuffed animals.

I whispered, "We sure wouldn't. Roman would _kill_ me."

Kate now tugged on my hand, eagerly waiting for me to ask her what she wants to play. I smiled softly, wondering why I had to take care of a child who is not even my own flesh and blood. As she led me around the sofas, making her way to the bedroom, I glanced at the clock. Nine-thirty—I was finally free!

"Hey, hold up!" I stopped suddenly, making Kate look back at me with her big brown eyes and little pout. "We can't play anymore, it's time for bed."

"Nooo!" She groaned, her cheeks flushing with disappointment.

"Rules are rules …" I smiled genuinely, ready to crash out on the sofa.

She frowned and let go of my hand, finally stomping her way back to her room. I followed eagerly after her. A Sunday night, and I have no class on Monday. The end of the weekend has never felt so amazing. I didn't have to take care of Kate till the next one!

Kate walked quickly into the room and hopped into bed. "I'm cold!"

I sighed. "Well, get under the blankets."

"They're cold too!"

I stared at her blankly, yet understood how she felt. For fall weather, Liberty City was freezing!

"Fine—" I walked over to her blankets and picked them up. They really were ice cold. Her pink colored pajamas were not thick enough to keep out the cold of the blankets. "I'll go warm them up with the heater, but you need to go to sleep right after that, okay?"

She smiled softly, "Okay …"

I snuggled the blankets close to my body, feeling drowsy. How I yearned to crash out on the couch already. I walked out of Kate's room, making my way into the living room. Suddenly, I paused, completely startled. Niko stood at the doorway, completely soaked. He rubbed his hands harshly, trying to warm them up. I watched patiently as water dripped from his jacket, falling unto the carpet. The white carpet began absorbing the water, changing into a muddy brown color.

"Whoa—" I sighed, somewhat relieved. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Niko barely turned to look at me and continued rubbing his hands.

"Umm," I tore my stare from him and continued walking to the heater. "Okay then."

I had no problem with people who had attitude problems. Back at Bullworth, everything could be solved with a good beat-down. With Niko, it was different. I had to be careful for my own safety around this guy. I could actually imagine myself being murdered in his apartment.

As I walked slowly to the heater by the window, I gave my thoughts a rest from Niko. I was tired of trying to figure this man out. I held the blankets above the heater, feeling the warmth soak into them. Kate would have no trouble sleeping tonight. She could cuddle with these warm blankets all night.

It must be nice. Being four-years-old and not having a care in the world. No college, no people to fight with—just family, just love.

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" Niko's voice was like ice itself. I felt as if I was being hurled into a freezing ocean when I first understood the words coming from his mouth. They were suffocating and dangerous. I could drown at any second.

I clenched the blankets tightly. I didn't dare turn around to look at him. I have hurt people before, and it is no big deal. Killing someone is completely different.

"No, I don't," I smiled softly. I remembered the slingshot that I used back at Bullworth.

I turned around. Niko still stood at the doorway, his face covered in shadows. Taking care of Kate should be enough to pay for my debt of living here. I didn't think running "errands" with Niko would be a part of my contract.

"Uncle!" Kate burst out of her room excitedly. She quickly ran towards Niko and grasped unto his legs. "You're back! You're back!"

Niko smiled softly, a visible pain present on his face the moment he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello there, beautiful!" Niko kneeled down to gain perfect eye level with Kate. He embraced her eagerly, showing a loving affection that I have never seen before. She giggled happily, completely infatuated with her uncle. Her eyes sparkle like little stars as she studies Niko's face.

So what exactly is it that a four-year-old girl sees in a cold-blooded killer?

I might never know.


	6. Business

"_Are you sure this is the kid?" _

I awaken at the sound of a voice. It's so deep, it's almost intimidating.

Everything is black nonsense—black nonsense! I opened my eyes and stared into the nothingness before me. I felt the world around me swirl viciously, causing my stomach to churn. My head pounded insanely. My thoughts became a blur. My legs began to cramp from the position I am in. My neck cracked loudly the moment I tried to move it. Everything hurts. What is this pain?

I searched my mind and yet nothing came to me. It's as if I am a computer that was wiped blank. My memory erased in an instant, never to come back to me again. If only this pain was also a program that could be erased. At the push of a button, I could delete this whole situation.

Where am I anyway? God, why couldn't I remember?

I can't move—my body is curled into a strange position in a very cramped place. I tried to shift my weight to a better position, but it was no use. I moaned at the pain throbbing in my head. I tasted blood the moment I opened my mouth. My God, _what happened to me_?

"Ni—" I opened my mouth slowly, my voice cracking as I choked on my own blood. "Niko, where—"

I called out to Niko and still have no idea why. But I could feel the importance behind my plea for help. Even though I couldn't remember—my subconscious did. And right now, Niko was the answer to all of my problems. I coughed and my whole body shook. The pain was unbearable. I can tell I have been beaten up and curled in this position for a very long time.

Suddenly, I see light. Two men look down at me, but their faces are a blur.

"_Help me get him out of the car," _One man whispered to the other. His voice is different from the first one I heard after I woke up.

Both men reached down and grasped unto my arms. I groaned immediately at the throbbing pain from every part of my body. They ruthlessly picked me up, and I realized something—I was asleep in the trunk of a car.

And yet, still no memories came rushing back to me.

My body became numb after so much pain, and the world swirled around me. Something was dripping down the side of my face. I closed my eyes, unsure of what else I could do.

"_Stupid boy will pay for what he has done!"_

I begin to hear the crashing of waves.

"_No one messes with us and gets away with it"_

The sound of gunshots fills the air.

"_Rick—no!"_

My back pounded against the floor. The numbness of my body reduced the pain of the impact.

"_It's you!"_

One more gunshot and everything went silent. The contracting of my chest began to slow. Everything began to grow unusually silent. My thoughts began to disappear.

I am about to die.

"Hey, kid," A familiar voice echoed in the distance. "Hey, kid, wake up."

"What?" I whispered, tasting blood once again.

I opened my eyes slowly, and everything was still a blur. I closed them once again, sure that this was all a dream.

"You're not going to die—just hold on, okay?" The familiar voice pleaded desperately.

Niko—the voice belonged to Niko. I felt relieved, so relieved I could hold on just a little bit longer. I was wishing to die just a few minutes ago, but now, I feel like I have a chance.

I opened my eyes once again, unable to make out the blurred shapes before me. I'm getting worse.

"Those guys really did a number on you …" Niko whispered sadly. "But I won't forget how you stood up for me, Jimmy."

Guys—what guys? And standing up for Niko? Since when did he need any help? I searched my mind angrily, looking for answers. Niko laughed, and I couldn't help but feel so used. I'm in pain right now because of him, and he still has the audacity to laugh while I'm suffering.

"You told me you didn't know how to fire a gun—" He said calmly. "…But you handled yourself pretty well with one tonight!"

I began coughing viciously as my memories came flooding back to me. _What have I done?_ Out of my new-found realization, I really did wish I would die just about now. Earlier this night, I killed a man. Wait, no, a _few_ men.

Good God. What have I done?

* * *

_Earlier tonight, certain events changed my life forever._

I rubbed my eyes viciously. I stood at the kitchen counter, helplessly sticking my hand into a bag of chips. Sour cream and onion—the best flavor for chips in the world. Kate was fast asleep, and she has been for a while now. Mallorie finally arrived just in time to read her a bedtime story.

It is now one in the morning, and I still couldn't go to bed. Niko was watching television, sitting on the couch where I sleep at. The worst part is that he's still soaking wet and he's sitting on my blankets and pillow! This is the punishment I get for fighting at my dorms. At least there, I could get some rest.

I washed my hands, feeling sick to my stomach. Stress ached in every joint of my body. How I yearn to go to sleep. I sighed, feeling anger flow through my veins. I remembered all the times I felt this anger and frustration back at Bullworth. It still lived inside me, and it wanted freedom.

I could feel the anger taking control of me.

"Niko! What the hell is your problem?" I made my way around the counter, hands raised to further prove my point. "It's one in the morning—I'm tired. You're soaking wet and sitting on _my_ blankets and pillow!"

"Oh—" Niko barely turned his head from the TV to look at me. He got up from the couch slowly, all while watching the news. He grabbed my pillow and blankets.

He smirked. "Here, goodnight."

Niko threw them on the floor and sat right back down, completely unfazed. He simply stared back at the TV and eventually placed his feet on the small, decorative table before him. Infuriated, I walked quickly towards him, acting as if I was going to start a fight. This time around, he turns quickly to look at me and gets up just as fast.

"What is your problem?" I whispered through clenched teeth. "Who the hell do you think I am?" My questions became louder, more violent.

Niko shoved me back lightly. "This is _my_ apartment. If you have a problem with it, go sleep in the streets."

I could feel my face become hot with anger. Letting go of all instinct, I shoved him back even harder than he had shoved me. He grasped unto my jacket viciously, ready to shove me into the wall.

"You better learn your place in this world!" He yelled.

My back slammed into the wall, causing the clock to fall quickly. It crashed into the carpet, simply denting the frame and cracking the glass. Completely blind with anger, I charged at Niko. The whole apartment swirled before my eyes, becoming nothing but an agonizing mess. Niko and I slammed into the floor, managing to knock over the decorative table on the way down.

"You just never learn, do you?" He clenched my neck before I could even punch him. "Do you?"

Niko started squeezing my throat; everything in my body started to burn for the lust of air.

"Back off—" I shoved Niko's hands away from my neck.

I used all of the strength I had to push Niko away from my body, but he was certainly way heavier than me. We struggled on the floor desperately. I wanted to get away from him in order to gain a better shot at punching him. Niko, on the other hand, wanted to choke me to death. It would be quick and clean; my punching would take a lot longer to do any real damage to this man.

Pushing Niko away from my body, he grasped unto my arms and started to twist them. I began to lose control over my aching arms as I began to fall back into the carpet again. If my grip on him started to weaken any further, he could easily take me down and start to choke me again. Niko certainly knew how to quietly take someone down. I doubt Mallorie could hear us fighting while she was taking a shower.

I clenched my teeth, the anger pulsing through my veins. "Get off of me!"

I curled my right leg in towards my chest as I finally lost my grip on Niko's shoulders. My back pounded against the carpet instantly. Niko swiftly moved both of his hands back towards my neck—the pressure to breathe once again started building in my chest. As my lungs craved air, my right leg instinctively moved on its own. I managed to knee Niko in the stomach.

He let go of my neck out of shock. I firmly placed my foot on his chest and shoved him away even harder. My arms already proved useless when trying to get Niko away from me. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the broken table lying sadly in front of the couch.

The cracking of a door filled the small living room—Mallorie burst out of the shower excitedly, singing some song in another language. She ran a comb through her soaking wet hair, making her way to her and her husband's bedroom. Her long, silk pajamas dragged along the carpet loudly.

"Hey Jimm—" Mallorie turned to look at me and paused.

She stared at the broken table, the cracked clock, Niko's frustrated facial expression, and my small, insignificant nose bleed. This _wasn't_ a fight—it would have been much uglier if it was. What just happened between me and Niko was very innocent, like a pillow fight.

Mallorie rolled her eyes. "You did not just—"

Niko pulled himself up from the carpet, fixing his jacket quickly. I stumbled up as well, wiping the blood from my nose. The lack of breathing must have caused it.

"No, no, no!" She yelled, finally pointing to the main door. "Out, I want everybody out!"

"What?" I moaned angrily. "It won't happen again, come on!"

Niko, without saying a word, walked towards the door. He knew better than to argue.

"No, Jimmy," Mallorie continued, "You and Niko need to go solve your problems elsewhere! A four-year-old girl lives with us! I'm pregnant, too! You can't be fighting in here!"

"She didn't even see! Kate isn't awake! Your baby didn't see anything either. He's still in your stomach for the next three months!"

I thoroughly enjoyed my logical comebacks.

"I don't care!" She glared at me. "You can come back tomorrow if you want, but tonight, I will not allow you both to sleep here!"

I rolled my eyes, stomping my way to the door. All I ever wanted to do was go to sleep! Niko stood outside in the hallway, and I quickly followed. The apartment door slammed behind us. I couldn't believe what was happening. Now where was I supposed to sleep?

Niko sighed, walking towards the elevator. I followed silently after him—what else could I possibly do? I don't know anything about Liberty City.

"Wait—" I held the elevator door open. "Where are you going?"

Niko stared at me blankly. "Out."

I ran into the elevator. "No, really—where?"

"I guess a bar or two," He smirked slightly.

I sighed, "I could use a drink …"

"You're eighteen."

"So?" I frowned suddenly.

"You're just a baby," Niko laughed.

My face flushed with anger, and I instantly remembered why we fought in the first place. He doesn't think much of me. The elevator opened and both Niko and I walked towards the entrance. It was going to be a long, cold and lonely night in Liberty City.

"Sir! S-s-s-sir!" A man hiding behind the clerk's desk waved at us. "Mr. Bellic—come here this instant!"

Niko jogged over towards the man who was trembling viciously. He crawled back under the desk, the tears swelling in his eyes and his skin extremely pale.

"Two men came into the lobby with guns! They took out the guards, killed the manager, and all that's left is me!" He started crying immediately. "I told them to spare me because of my family! They agreed and left me this!"

The man took a note from his vest's pocket and handed it to Niko. Opening the folded note, I studied his face. Niko's eyes went from lifelessness to bitter anger. His grim expression is worth a thousand words.

"The note said—" The man cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "That they would come back and kill your family if you didn't do what they said!"

My mouth opened but no words came out. I wanted to make things right—no one deserved to die. I immediately thought about four-year-old Kate and her innocence. How could someone be so heartless?

"I'll take care of everything, thank you," Niko whispered. "Go home to your family."

The man nodded slowly and crawled from under the desk. He looked around suspiciously, completely scarred for life.

"Jimmy, let's go."

I paused. "Ummm … where?"

Niko grasped unto my arm and started dragging me outside of the apartment complex. The cold air of Liberty City burned my eyes viciously the moment I made it past the doors. The sidewalk was lonely. At two in the morning, I expected that much. Niko looked around as he unzipped his jacket. He swiftly pulled out a pistol and placed in it my hand.

"We're going to take care of business," He said softly, his lips slowly curling upwards into a smile.

"Business"—simple yet to the point. Whether or not I was going to live didn't matter. I wasn't going to let anyone die tonight.


	7. Hunter

Thrust back into the world I did not want to mess with, I follow Niko silently. The city sidewalks are empty—the normal, working-class citizens of Liberty city had fallen asleep a long time ago. The way Niko's shoes tap lightly against the sidewalk makes me think of the hallways back at Bullworth. Everyone's shoes—the girls, especially—could be heard clicking against the tile floors of our high school, and suddenly, an ache builds within my chest.

Tonight is the night I am going to die. How did I end up in this mess?

Niko begins to lightly jog upon entering an alleyway. I feel the pistol on the inside lining of my jacket and notice it is close to my heart. I shudder at the thought. The extremely cold wind beats against my eyelids as I close my eyes out of desperation. I don't like college. I don't like my current living situation. I don't like anything.

Maybe I am destined to hate everything.

I feel my cheeks burn with the cold. My nose aches in response to my heavy breathing. My mouth becomes dry—scaly. I try to swallow my imaginary saliva, and instead of doing so, I choke on nothing.

"Keep close, kid," Niko whispers. He looks over his shoulder somewhat angrily. "And keep quiet!"

We continue down the alleyway, and I jump immediately upon hearing something jingle. I turn to my right, and on the dumpster, a black cat stares intently at me. Its crystal-like, blue eyes study my possibly ridiculous expression. The bell collar around its neck glistens in the faint light of the alleyway.

I shudder. I'm not one to believe in bad-luck, but everything about this situation feels wrong.

"Hurry—" Niko whispers again, not turning to look back at me this time.

I continue jogging as lightly as possible down the dark, muggy alleyway. Niko's feet made no noise against the somewhat-muddy sidewalk, and I begin to wonder as to how many times he has done this. Sneaking around quickly seems to be this man's best feature. Suddenly, Niko pauses, and I try to stop myself from crashing into his back. He turns around slowly, and I catch sight of a man I have never met before. The shadows of the grim world around us morph into Niko's already dark-colored eyelids and cause an ethereal glow to emanate from his deep, brown eyes. In them, I see something I always knew existed but was too afraid to openly admit to myself.

I stare into the eyes of a professional killer.

"Around this corner, there is a warehouse …" He softly motions his hand for me to come closer to him. I watch his warm breath become white clouds as he continues to speak, "Inside, there are some drug dealers, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I immediately cut him off. "Are you saying that innocent workers died today because you owe some drug dealers money? _And_ you brought me along with you to settle the score?"

My face flushes. I feel like a fool for wanting to take care of Niko's family—especially Kate—because this nut decided he needed to screw over some drug dealers for a quick fix of drugs.

"Calm down!" Niko growls. I jump back in complete surprise. "You've got this all wrong."

I hold my breath, unsure of what else to say.

"The reason these drug dealers killed everyone is because I destroyed their whole supply!" Niko laughs lightly as if the whole ordeal is some big joke for a reality show. "See? No big deal."

My mouth drops open. "Are you serious? _No big deal_?"

Niko peaks his head around the corner, and then, he turns around suspiciously. He was making sure we had no followers.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing? Don't you think—"

Niko suddenly glares at me with a ferocity I have never seen before. I am reminded of the time I first saw him standing outside my car covered in blood. I back up into the wall closest to the dumpster as he slowly nears me. Maybe he doesn't need my help tonight, after all. I can already imagine myself being left here dead by the dumpster.

"You know _nothing_ about me," Niko's glare turns into something far more darker—something evil that was hidden inside of him was about to burst out. "So, don't _ever_ judge my actions again."

He quickly turns away from me and walks around the corner. I still stand near the dumpster completely motionless. I am not afraid of Niko, but his eyes tell me of a story I do not wish to know. Something is eating him alive from the inside out, and somehow, my own bad experiences at Bullworth do not even closely compare.

I turn the corner and continue to slowly follow Niko from a distance, and to my surprise, the warehouse was only a few yards away. I stand in complete ruin—the front door could barely hang onto its hinges. Niko brushes past this hanging disaster, and I follow quickly after. Truth is, I am not ready to face this dark life of Liberty City, but I might as well get used to it.

I notice the warehouse is dimly lit upon entering it—in fact, there are no lights. There is a huge chunk of roof missing, and the full moon proudly displays its beauty for all to see. The light was so bright tonight; I could see almost everything in the warehouse. There lay abandoned boxes, bricks, carpets, trash cans, and beer bottles. This place has been left alone for years, and much in the same way, no one was here.

"No one's here, Niko," I whisper. I felt like I was in a graveyard and had to show respect to something or someone.

"Shh," he responds rather loudly.

We wait in silence. I listen intently for the slightest sound of movement, and then, I remember I had a gun on me. I feel it on the inside lining of my jacket—the closest part to my heart. I slowly reach my hand inside my jacket, fearful of using it. Sure, I owned a slingshot in Bullworth, but a gun is a completely different ballgame.

_BANG!_

"Argh—" Niko bends forward quickly, almost falling flat on the cement floor of the warehouse. He quickly catches himself, and I stumble forward, too. I quickly grasp onto his shoulders, jerking him closer to me. Was that gunshot from a sniper? I look around hesitantly and try to hide behind some fallen garbage cans all while trying to drag a fallen Niko with me.

Niko begins to pant heavily. "Stop—just stop! It hurts. Give me a break, kid."

"No—we're getting out of here!" I yell loudly, completely forgetting Niko's previous order. I continue dragging him backwards towards the door.

Niko gasps and groans while he holds his knee. I stare at the blood seeping through his blue jeans. I begin to thank God—the bullet missed his actual leg. The bullet probably exploded when it hit his bone, though.

"Well, looks like I missed!" A laugh echoes through the warehouse, causing me to drop Niko suddenly. He moans in pain.

"Whoa, boys! Mr. Bellic brought a visitor!" The voice announces proudly, and suddenly, a sturdy group of chuckles fill the darkness surrounding us. The moonlight began to fade as clouds would pass by, and at times, it left us completely blind in this warehouse.

"Oh, I—" the voice pauses suddenly. "I didn't know Mr. Bellic was a friend of that loser—that _pathetic_—Jimmy Hopkins …"

I look around furiously, wondering who was taunting me. Niko continues to groan hesitantly, fearful of making further noise. Like a miracle, the lights suddenly turn on, and this is a shock. While the warehouse may be abandoned, only one light near the opening of the roof seems to be working. I look up and notice a single light bulb literally dangling on an ancient, thread-like wire. Still, this was not enough light to see everything in the building, but heck—it was a start.

I feel the barrel of a gun scrape against the back of my head.

"Don't move …"

I jump forwards out of shock and turn around. Then, I see _him_. My mouth falls open.

"Ga—" I pause. "Gary?"

My mouth, which was dry just a few minutes ago, now began to form saliva at the worst time. I swallow my shock and fears. I may have beaten him once, but this time, he held a gun to my forehead. It was obvious who the winner was today. Looks like his previous defeat didn't settle well with him over the years …

"Well! Hello there, Jimmy!" He smirks, removing the safety from his gun. He buries the tip of it into the center of my forehead.

I place my hands before me and hope to God he wouldn't pull the trigger. I knew he was a mad man—but was he really _that_ insane? Surely, childhood anger has to go away sometime—_right_?

I somewhat laugh out of fear or anger—I couldn't tell.

"Well, Gary! Who let you out of the nut-house?" I suddenly wanted to die right there. Old habits die hard. Surely, my mouth I could not control would be the death of me this time.

Gary's sick smile quickly fades, "You have some nerve coming to Liberty City, fool."

I smile. "You have some nerve shoving your gun in my face. Remember, I totally owned you four years ago, kid!"

"Shut your mouth!" He roars, and I feel my heartbeat begin to speed up. Blood started flowing through my veins. Nothing about this situation was going to end well.

"What brings you to town?" The tip of the gun buries further into my forehead.

"Getting a college education," I smirk. "Maybe you should do the same, idiot."

"I think you forgot who's holding the gun," Gary softly smiles. The evil grin upon his face shows nothing but insanity. These years haven't been good to him, and I think I'm the reason behind his misery. "You and Niko owe me respect. My father runs this town!"

Did he just say, "father"?

Suddenly, Gary spits in my face. I cringe in disgust. Gary opens his excessively large mouth and belches a maniacal laugh. I listened to it echo throughout the warehouse, and it sent shivers up my spine. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I notice something. Niko tries to pull himself off the cement flooring, and in great pain, he collapses into the same position he was previously in. I watch as blood streams out of his knee, and I begin to worry.

_Oh, God! Niko—_I think to myself. _Hang on! I'm coming!_

My angry expression must have amused Gary—I mean, I was always some sort of experiment to this lunatic. His blank expression and brooding stare gave me the impression that I was his lab rat. Gary had lost his mind, and I stood at the end of his gun.

"Poor Jimmy!" He drives me backwards into the dirty, brick wall by almost pulling the trigger. "You were always so naïve—so _offensive_. You haven't changed one bit, you little boy!"

I breathe in through my stuffy nose. My excessively watery mouth could not form the right words to say. Four years ago, it was different. Gary and I fought on top of our school's main building, and ironically, we fought with nothing but fists. And here he was four and a half years later with a gun shoved into the center of my forehead.

Things were insanely different, but it felt _right_. This appointment with Gary was destined to happen since the day he got expelled. But now, there was no one to save us. There was no one to stop Gary from hurting anyone, and no one to save me from death. This wasn't high school, and there were no security guards to break up the fight—this was _life_.

I had to save myself.

I laugh loudly, trying to sound as collected and unafraid as possible. I could not pull my eyes away from Gary's thick eyebrows and distinct scar across his right eye. Nothing about him has changed. The dark beard stubble surrounding his mouth highlighted his somewhat tan skin. But those eyes—in them, I see nothing. He is truly insane.

I wipe off the spit running down my face with the back of my sleeve. "Gary, you've always been a pathetic loser! Four years have passed, and you should have grown up since then! You're nothing but a—"

Gary's smirk quickly fades. "You shut your mouth, you ridiculous punk!"

My heart begins to beat rapidly, trying to claw its way out of my chest.

"I should have thrown you off the school's building when I had the chance!" I grasp onto Gary's leather jacket and shove him backwards into a pile of bricks that were lining the wall.

He swiftly removes the gun from my forehead as he stumbles backwards, trying to gain his balance without crashing into the pile. I would not let him prepare himself to shoot me. I lunge at Gary quickly, aiming to remove the gun from his hand. We both crash into the pile of bricks, and I feel the right side of my body scream with pain at the impact. Gary's gun flies out of his hand and slides across the carpet adjacent to the brick pile and the entrance to the warehouse. We watch it slide quickly and suddenly slow down to a stop. The carpet prevented it from sliding farther than it should have.

Immediately, I shove all of my body weight on Gary as he struggles to free himself. My mind clouds with dehydration and foolish thoughts of sleep, and for the very sake of my own life, I could not think of how to reach the gun. If I move, Gary would still reach it before me. He was always a fast one. Sly, too.

_A fox_, I think. _Gary is like a fox._

But I am a hunter.


	8. The Sudden Apology

Unexpectedly, Gary shoves me to the left, causing me to roll off him and down the small pile of bricks. My back stings upon colliding with all the sharp, betraying fragments. Gary attempts to roll forward and land on his knees in a desperate attempt to regain his gun—his only chance of survival. True to my words, the man thrusts himself swiftly and elegantly forward like a fox running after a rabbit. I, too, lunge in the same direction as Gary and extend my arm to the gun which is still a long way off. The tips of my fingers tingle in frustration as I realize I am so close to victory—Gary's eyes widen as he wiggles his possibly sore, beat body to the gun only a few feet away from him.

It feels like hours pass before my hand finally—and slightly—touches the gun's handle. I feel its coolness overtake my sweaty palm, and soon, I push myself from the dusty concrete completely victorious. Gary stays kneeling on the floor, his cheeks flushing with disgust and anger. I aim the gun at his head and smirk.

"Looks like you're not so tough without your gun," I manage to say, trying to sound confident. My chest aches. My back burns. I am out of breath, and I wanted to drink water to ease my sore throat. Still, I stand proudly, feeling completely in power. I stand like a king among a peasant. I chuckle, "So, what was it you were saying? I'm naïve and a punk, right?"

Gary scowls and clenches his teeth together. He does not answer me.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Bite me, kid—" he mutters through bared, pearly teeth. I imagine a sly fox turning into a starving, ferocious wolf. Whatever animal Gary pretends to be, he certainly fits it with his wild, unkempt, frizzy hair and that distinct scar which mysteriously sits across his eye …

I shoot the concrete only a few inches away from his right arm. He jumps in surprise.

"Well, Jimmy boy! Look at you!" Gary laughs like a maniac. He flings his head backwards and continues to laugh in such a hideous, psychopathic manner. Even more eerie, his voice echoes around the abandoned warehouse, sending a slight chill down my spine.

"I didn't know you had it in you, kid!" Gary grins.

Realizing I was getting nowhere with this maniac, I continue to aim the gun at Gary's head and quickly look over my shoulder. Niko watches me intently, but even so, he still holds onto his knee. Blood gushes from the bullet wound and stains his jeans. Niko's brows furrow at any slight movement he makes. Even after I turn back to the lunatic, I feel Niko's dark, chocolate eyes linger on my back for a few minutes before tending to his wound—did I really have the guts to shoot my enemy right between the eyes? This question gnaws at my temples, and surely, it is the cause of the sudden sparkle in Niko's otherwise dead eyes.

"Niko—" I call out, feeling miserable. I do not turn around to stare into the eyes of the bleeding man anymore. Had I been more useful, he wouldn't have been injured in the first place.

"Whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight!" Niko growls.

Without having to take my eyes off him, Gary fearfully sprints towards a medium-sized pyramid of wooden crates on the opposite side of the warehouse. Like a fox, he moves fluidly—I imagine him in the form of a real fox, running after a rabbit. The image, surprisingly, isn't hard to picture in the darkness of my mind. The sudden shock of the moment finally hits me—I have to do _it_. I have to _finish_ him. Times slows down—I numb my mind and let my natural instincts take over. I have been waiting for this day for over four years …

Regardless of how fast Gary sprints across the warehouse, the barrel of my gun follows his every step, and naturally, I pull the trigger.

"AUGH!" Gary yells, slightly falling to his knees in sudden shock. He now clutches his right arm. Despite the obvious shock and fire building within his bleeding wound, Gary pulls himself to his feet and makes a run for it once again. I fire a second time but miss him by inches as he lunges behind the crates.

"You can't hide, Gary!" I yell, feeling my sore throat ache in pain. "I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

Still, having the power of holding a gun meant nothing to me at the moment. The warehouse is insanely dark—the shadows prance around the warehouse at the slightest movement of a rodent or person. Darkness cloaks the world around me. Darkness invites my enemy to hide safely.

I am always at a disadvantage regardless if I have a weapon or not …

Gary growls, "I will make you pay for this, Jimmy. I will make you pay for _everything_!"

I pause. I guess he really hasn't forgotten what happened in high school. Unsure of what to do, I slowly walk towards the crates still aiming the gun. I count my careful steps, fearful of tripping on a cloaked object in the shadows. Am I supposed to kill my bitter enemy? At Bullworth, I was once a bully—a good one. No, I was the _best_ bully the school had ever seen. I was the conqueror, the deceiver, the fighter, the one at the top. Four years later, things are different. I fight, sure. I hate everyone, yes. But am I a cold-blooded killer? Can I place myself in Niko's shoes for one night and pull the trigger? I turn to Niko who, instead of reassuring me of my near-murder worries, simply continues to glare at me from across the room.

"You and Niko will pay with your lives! You don't mess with my dad! _No one_ messes with my dad!" Gary screeches. Judging by his voice, Gary has never been wounded by a gun before. The immense, burning pain of the wound is apparent in his groans and screams.

"Where are your 'boys,' Gary?" I shoot the crates in three different locations, hoping to scare the injured lunatic some more. "Well? Who did you come with?" I shoot again, having no set target. I try to delay my enemy's incoming doom—I try to save myself from pulling the trigger and releasing a bullet right between Gary's eyes …

I can hear Gary's panting as I stand before the crates. Judging by how close I am, my footsteps can alert him, and he can make another run for it. There is another exit not too far from where he hides. Regardless if he tries to run for the exit, Gary could not outrun a bullet. Although a strange thing to admit, I, apparently, am really good shot. I feel sudden shame pulse in my cheeks at this realization. I begin to walk around the crates slowly, feeling my heart throb. I pause to ponder on whether or not to kill him.

"Boys! Kill Niko and save Jimmy for me—he's _mine_!" Gary yells, and I jump in shock at the unexpected command.

Immediately, I notice a red dot lingering unsteadily on my left shoulder. I fling my eyes to a man hidden in the shadows and crouched behind a metal pillar—a sniper!

_BANG!_

I feel the left side of my body shake uncontrollably as the bullet finds a home in my shoulder blade. Time stops—I feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. Blood gushes to my head. My knees wobble unexpectedly. I feel my eyes water in torturous, bitter pain. I chomp on my tongue in an attempt not to cry out in agony. My body is thrust backwards, and I fall slowly—_one, two, three, four_—into the dusty, concrete floor of the warehouse. Lights flicker before my eyes—_five, six, seven, eight_—as my head pounds into the floor, and I feel a warm liquid soaking into the lining of my jacket. _Nine, ten, eleven, twelve_—it takes only a few seconds to fully understand what has just occurred. I feel the cool, soothing gun slip from my sweaty palm and hear it skid across the concrete floor. _Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen_—do I lie here and accept the incoming death Gary has for me? Does he want me dead? Will he torture me until I can no longer scream?

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Get up!"

I hear a familiar voice amidst chaos. I hear gunshots. I hear yelling. I hear commands. I hear Gary's maniacal laugh echoing across the warehouse as I lie on my back and stare at the broken ceiling of the warehouse above me. Between the cracks of the ceiling, I see pearly, white stars—the flicker carelessly tonight, unaware of blistering pain between my shoulder blade and my possibly sudden death …

"Jimmy! Run! _Run_!"

Gary victoriously hovers over me with the gun back it its master's hand. His devilish smirk has me paralyzed in fear. The gun's barrel naturally finds its way to the center of my forehead. I cannot think straight—the pain building in my shoulder is unbearable, and with only my good arm, I cannot quickly lift myself off the floor. I hear a click as Gary plays with the gun in his good arm. It's coming—I only pray death is painless ...

_Unless_, that is, the fox wants to _play_ with his food a bit first before he eats it.

I hear Niko's yells, and yet, I close my eyes, unsure if I will ever open them again. I can only wait until it all ends. I can only wait until I feel something cold pierce my forehead.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!"

This is a mistake, I tell myself. A _mistake_.

"Jimmy! Don't. Let. Him. Win!"

I clench my eyes shut until all the random gunshots and yells suddenly fade away, leaving me and Gary alone once again.

Niko, I'm sorry …

* * *

**Author**: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you so much for reading and following this story. It means everything to me. Also, I apologize updates are not coming so quickly. Don't worry. I haven't abandoned this story. I will update again very soon once I finish all the other work I have to do. (The next update will be longer.) This year and last year has been _insanely_ busy. Please keep reading and showing support. Thank you!


End file.
